


Hypothesis

by fandramatics



Series: Hypothesis [1]
Category: Dracula (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23735323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandramatics/pseuds/fandramatics
Summary: Dracula spent too much time watching movies, now they're giving him  ideas.
Relationships: Dracula/Agatha Van Helsing, Dracula/Zoe Van Helsing
Series: Hypothesis [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713049
Comments: 9
Kudos: 49





	Hypothesis

His head tilted to the side, the hand holding the glass pointed to the TV, his jaw slack and his lips moving as he tried to form a thought.

She found him in such a state in the middle of the living room. She followed his gaze to the TV and found what Zoe declared to be a child’s movie. Because of Dracula and those in his blood, Agatha was acquainted with the notions of the modern world, yet she hadn’t had the chance to be in contact with the items herself.

“And just what are you doing?” 

“Watching this…” he muttered, peeked at her, “Do you think this could work? I’m surprised I haven’t tried that before.”

Her frown deepened, “Watching a child’s movie in the telly?”

Dracula snapped out of it, rising to his feet and focusing on her, “I’m talking reproduction”

“You’re thinking about reproduction while watching a movie for children?”

He rolled his eyes, “It’s not just the child’s movie, that one with the sparkly guy too. I’m talking about hybrids, vampire-human hybrids.”

“You mean a dhampir.” she kept her arms crossed.

“You heard about it. Is it possible?” he stepped forward.

“As a doctor, it’s very unlikely, but I wouldn’t know without proper research,” she said, Zoe’s accent more pronounced.

“Agatha, what do you think?”

“There are legends about dhampirs, but I’m afraid I’ve only met one kind of undead.”

“Possible then.”

“I wouldn’t get my hopes up,” Zoe said, “we saw how legends worked on sunlight and all of that. Besides, you’d need a human.”

He gave her a once over.

The doctor’s protest came out mixed with the nun’s chuckle, only the latter’s words were comprehensible, “Bastard.”

She recomposed herself, Agatha’s smirk was clear, even if she and Dracula could almost hear Zoe going in circles in her mind. “That’s a ‘no’ for you. I’m still a nun and Zoe tells me a pregnancy at this stage of our lives would be risky. I should add that carrying a dhampir also doesn’t sound safe. And you’re coming up with these ideas from movies to children and to young teens. You should really go back to books and chess.”

“Have you heard of the internet, Agatha?”

“Yes, I found amazing literature there, you should try using it for that.”

He sat back down on the couch with a smirk. “You used to be more curious, Agatha. And, Zoe, too much caution isn’t good to scientists.”

“Quiet up, boy!” the two women spoke over one another before they left back to the library.


End file.
